


Just One Touch

by colecallcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little sexual and/or tension, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Junhui, Human!Minghao, Junhui's on a secret mission, Looong oneshot, M/M, Minghao can be touchy touchy, Minghao needs a hug pls, Mingyu cameo, With a touch of Coco (Disney movie), he doesn't know what it is either, romance-comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colecallcheol/pseuds/colecallcheol
Summary: A Ghost AU wherein Junhui is the spiritual one, who has a mission still unknown to him, and Minghao is the human, that will be the key to Jun's success.What could be that special mission?What happens when the clock strikes at 1 am?And why can a human touch a ghost?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All opinions expressed in this story are the author's, or fictional. The scenarios, events, and flow of the story are all from my imaginations and memories.  
>    
> [Playlist for you ^^](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5dqnwGkzSeCgDP9sxi8xvE)
> 
> ㅡ Hi lovely people and Happy New Year to us! Since I just ghosted my FYITM haha, we're going with this first! I miss writing disclaimers but, I'm back (????) with a oneshot! Enjoy reading! ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
"What do I have to do for them to let me in? This place is so cold, they can't even give me a piece of blanket."  
  
With his arms wrapped around his torso due to the cold breeze hitting his skin, Junhui mumbled the last sentence with his teeth clattering slightly, the temperature bothering and confusing him.  
  
'How come the air can still freeze me to death? If I'm dead myself?'  
  
The thought made him scratched his head with his eyebrows furrowed, the same time the other man infront of him, who's guarding the gate ever since the spirit arrived, shook his head as an answer to Junhui's question, the nth time to do so.  
  
"I really don't know how the system works here. I thought dead people like you go straight to L'Carat."  
  
The other said, pertaining to the new world behind him, the world that no one knows but the deads, full of something that can be found at the human's world as well; variety of tall trees and bushes full of growing flowers, the lake with blue water, animals of different kinds having a conversation with each other through their own language and people doing their own definition of having fun. I guess something does changed, and that's genuine happiness, with no worries burdening them.  
  
The smiles on the deads' faces prove it all.  
  
Underneath it all, the most surprising thing about these is that they're floating and it looks like the clouds under covers them from the living to see. You know, the theory of the higher land found at the highest part of the Earth, sounds right now. So, when you're outside the land, it will seem like you're not stepping on anything but air. Lucky for new arrivals to find their way through here without confusing themselves, there is no pathway after all.  
  
Just like now, the guard's eyes are focused on the area behind Junhui, making the still-slightly-shaking ghost turn his head around. A couple of new arrival walked closer to the both of them, holding hands and are staring at each others' eyes while doing so. Junhui just rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, full-jealousy.  
  
'Oh, how I miss the love of my life. But I have no life now, and even if I still have it, I have no one to treat like that too. Yeah, that's right. I miss no one.'  
  
His thoughts just annoyed him more, if he's being honest, obvious of the pout that unconsciously formed in his lips. The world feels colder now. Sighing, he then looked back at the three creatures infront of him, the dead couple talking to the guard now, and listened.  
  
"Did you got the approval?"  
  
The guard asked, receiving a synchronized nod afterwards and one of the couple lifted her wrist to the other, showing something Junhui didn't quite caught a glance. No matter what it is, the only thing inside his mind is that it's glowing, due to the little shine of light he saw. Looking at his wrist, he saw nothing but pale skin. Flipping his wrist, changing the angle of his eyesight, and even lifting it up to get a better view.  
  
'Nope. Maybe I should just knock at the gates of the lower grounds and try asking them if my name's therㅡ'  
  
Junhui stopped rambling inside his head the moment he heard something that caught his attention, stopping his plan right there.  
  
"Okay, you two can enter the gates now. Have a nice stay ahead!"  
  
With that, the gates of L'Carat opened up and the couple walked inside the said Land of the Good Deads, leaving the other two outside. Feeling the unfair treatment once again, just like any other times of him waiting and waiting for answers he had been wanting to know for ages now, Junhui furrowed his eyebrows and marched closer towards the guard, now inspecting the lists of the deads written on a scroll that can magically appear and disappear after snapping his fingers.  
  
"What was that for? How could the two of them enter and not me? I've been searching for answers all this time to the point that I already memorized the blueprint of this land."  
  
The ghost complained, saying the bitter words with hand gestures, his hands flapping around. "Can they hear me from here? Or, do they have a holy place where they stay at? Can you do me a favor and bring me there? I just wanted to ask them why I am still here, and not staying there." He said the last word whilst pointing his index finger to the area behind the guard, persistent.  
  
The guard on the other hand, though tired already but is clearly used to it, sighed before shaking his head slowly, unsure if he should tell the other 'No' because of his urge to help the ghost, who he felt like could breakdown anytime soon. "I'm really sorry, but I don't know where he stays. No one knows but his team. Maybe you should go back to your cottage for now and come back tomorrow, again.." Sighs.  
  
The said cottage, is where Junhui stays for now and it serves as a resting place for the ghosts that couldn't enter L'Carat yet, just like a purgatory. With a defeated sigh, he was about to walk away when the unknown and faceless-due-to-the-light, shining creature spoke up in a soft, calm tone out of nowhere, shocking the dead spirit that was expecting for that unknown to shout at him with a low voice.  
  
"You are still here outside my land for how many days now, Junhui. Do not be confuse anymore because I didn't let you in for a reason."  
  
The creature started, coming closer to the two. Without looking at the guard, "Hyunjin, can you do me a favor and leave us for now? Thank you." he said, making Hyunjin obey the command and enter the metal gates, staying there when it closes. Junhui then tilted his head, mumbling a 'He can still hear us though..' after seeing the guard's back behind the bars.  
  
The creature, the higher-up or maybe the highestㅡJunhui guessed, then chuckled at the ghost's words. Snapping his fingers, he then turned into a human form, his face now visible, showing a gentle-looking, kind face with a pink-colored lips and deer-like eyes. The visual shocked the ghost, whose mouth unconsciously opened in a fraction but cleared his throat to regain composure.  
  
'Embarrassing, Junhui!'  
  
"What is?" The other spoke out, making Junhui raised his eyebrows, flustered. "N-Nothing!" with an exaggerated headshake.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts, you know?" The highest gave a smile, close to a smirk, just found a target. The prey then racked his mind for an excuse, before realizing that the other can hear his silent thoughts that can either help him or sabotage him so he just smiled sheepishly.  
  
A soft laugh was heard. "About Hyunjin, don't worry because he can't hear us since he's still inside L'Carat. Well, I guess you don't know about that since you never experienced entering." He added after chuckling, now smirking playfully after sensing the annoyance slowly rising from the other.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, "I thought you can help me, well, I guess you're just going to tease me. Bye, I'm out of here." Junhui then turned around to walk towards his temporary home when the other held him in the left shoulder, stopping the ghost from leaving while laughing louder now.  
  
"I was just joking!"  
  
"I thought you're the highest one here?" The ghost asked.  
  
"I really am! Just missed teasing someone since all of them treat me so highly, I feel uncomfortable sometimes." With a pout, the highest said honestly. Junhui felt sadness after hearing the confession, the feeling familiar to him as well, and spoke up to change the subject.  
  
"What's your name, though?"  
  
"Joshua. You can call me Josh." With his smile reaching his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Okay, Shua."  
  
Joshua's smile turned smaller after that, making Junhui laugh at the sight. "So, can we talk about the reason why you appeared all of a sudden?" The latter then went straight to the point, the answer he had been wanting to ask nearing his reach.  
  
Clasping his hands together, "So! Me and my team have decided to let you pass now." The highest exclaimed after remembering. Junhui's eyes then widen both in surprise and joy, "Really?! AAAH! Thank you soㅡ"  
  
"..But, if you pass the challenge first."  
  
The revelation made the ghost stopped jumping excitedly in his spot and just stood there frozen afterwards, staring at Joshua with confusion and disappointment present in his questioning eyes. Sensing the sudden low mood from Junhui, "Hey, don't be so sad about it. We really need you for something important and we've been actually searching for the right one to do this, then we found you."  
  
Accepting his fate, "Tell me what it is, I will do it." Junhui stated, not wanting to give up just yet. The confidence made Joshua smile, proud of the other.  
  
"I will send you to him."  
  
  
  
"I already did, Mr. Kang."  
  
In the middle of dinner, his fingers typed furiously all the while having a phone in his ear, his head and left shoulder cornering it. Focused on talking to his boss whilst taking a sip of his iced coffee, not having any time for a proper meal, "I really did pass it already, sir. That was a week ago, I was confuse why you didn't call me yet and now you're telling me I didn't do anything." Minghao, a 23-year-old graphic designer, said tiredly.  
  
"Minghao, I saw all of the designs here and I can't seem to find your style. Is your work the one with a white background and yellow rectangle on the side with the tagline I gave you?"  
  
Minghao nodded, before realizing his idiotic action. "Yes, sir. My name's at the bottom of the paper."  
  
The latter then heard a sigh from his boss, clear of disappointment. "This is not what I expect from you, Mr. Xu. We need a more eye-catching and colorful flyer for the families to get attracted and consider coming to the Happyland. What do you think will be Mrs. Jung's response?"  
  
The receiver of the question just rolled his eyes in annoyance and hunger, his empty stomach not helping right now. Lowering his pride for the sake of his job, "I'm really sorry for my performance this time, Mr. Kang. I hope you can still give me another chance."  
  
Without seeing the actual scenario, Minghao knew that the other's shaking his head in irritation as of this moment, now feeling the guilt that didn't even slap him last week when he sent the design he worked for in a whole week. He doesn't even know if it's considered to be called as a 'design'. Looks like some rushed paperwork that a procrastinating student finished just for the sake of their grade.  
  
"What can we do about it? I just hope that you won't do it again, or I really am going to fire you next time. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, and I'm sorry."  
  
Saying his last words of empty apology, Minghao then end the phone call, leaving his chest with a somewhat relaxed feeling the call's finished already. 'One problem down.' Looking at the container of his iced coffee, now visible with bullets of water forming due to condensation, he contemplated whether he should go up and grab a pack of noodles to boil for dinner.  
  
But he didn't stood up, feeling the laziness hugging his entire body shamelessly.  
  
'I still have to work, oh thank the higher lands!'  
  
The thought of his additional work just added to his laziness of grabbing something to eat, so Minghao stayed in his seat, inserting the USB he's using for the clients' photos that he took yesterday. A graphic designer and a photographer, what an artistic person I am.  
  
Opening the folder where he kept it all, his eyes widen in surprise and confusion, seeing something he never did.  
  
"The filter changed all by itself? Oh, but it looks great though. That's nice."  
  
Minghao muttered in amazement, though still in a mess thinking how the photos changed in its appearance. Is this the outcome of him drinking coffees as a meal and now his mind's playing with him, or the effect of his new USB? The seller told him that the flash drive has unique qualities, and Minghao as Minghao, being the curious person that he is, bought one.  
  
'I need a new flash drive so I did it!' Yeah, keep lying.  
  
The photos in the folder got its new names as well, now organized in order of the names of the clients, making Minghao's frown deepens, a lot of possibilities flooding in his brain. "Did I rename these? Maybe I did, and just forgot. How old am I again?" Talking to yourself is the only answer for now.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind and focus on finishing the task, he clicked the photo of a newlywed couple, smiling with their teeth showing, clearly happy to be bonded together at last. The smiles of the two in the picture made Minghao's heart swell both with negative and positive emotion, feeling the happiness for the two but wanting to have someone like that, too.  
  
Minghao just smile, "I don't even have friends, how can I have someone else?" before chuckling bitterly.  
  
Enhancing the photo and doing some edits here and there, he is currently putting his name at the bottom right of the output to serve as a watermark, when a notification from the open tab of messenger made a 'ding!' sound, making his index finger, that was once controlling the cursor, stopped moving.  
  
Minghao then moved his eyesight towards the distraction, his left eyebrow rising in the process, a silent 'What is that?' action of his.  
  
'Must be another client.. we aren't starving this week, huh..'  
  
Clicking the tab, he was expecting a random stranger asking for his schedule to find a free time for another photoshoot of their choice, but the moment he saw the message though, however, his eyes widen a fraction in a mix of confusion and surprise emotions, clueless as to why the message he got has nothing to do with his profession.  
  
'Hao! I miss you too~ I'm free this Saturday though, what about you?'  
  
Well, his expectations about a stranger and the asking-for-free-time parts were right though, is that counted?  
  
"Who is this?" he blurted, thinking whether he should reply back or ignore the chat, but decided to scroll up to see the past conversations they had, if ever they really talked to each other, and hurray! They really did. And Minghao was the first one to open up a conversation.  
  
Yesterday, at 3:06 am.  
  
Tilting his head whilst his frown deepens, "What is happening? I'm asleep during this time, though..?" Minghao's mind went back to yesterday's happening, the more he thinks about it, the more his head hurts while doing so, making him shook his head to focus on the present and leave the matter for now.  
  
Facing the screen of his laptop, "I'm sorry to ask this but, do I know you? Did I drunk-text you last night?" then pressed send, having second thoughts, a serious topic in his little curious mind that is needed to be considered carefully and with proper and professional knowledge.  
  
'Is 3:06 am considered as 'last night'?'  
  
Welp, it's dark, isn't it? Then night, it is!  
  
  
  
Morning comes, a sleepy and sulking Minghao sat up straight and is still in his bed, the light from the sun outside his window hitting him in the face. It's like the higher lands want to emphasize his just-woke-up face right now.  
  
With a sigh, his morning breath coming out, he left his bed while covering his mouth, slipping his slippers in that he almost got switched due to his still-blurry-eyed state, before walking towards the bathroom of his bedroom, to do his everyday routine.  
  
Brushing his teeth then rinsing with water afterwards, washing his face with a soap, a new one at that, and drying it with a face towel while whistling a random tune, Minghao then opened the door and exit to go back to his bedroom.  
  
Little did he know, that someone's been watching him and is still leaning on the window with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised out of amusement, ever since he arrived and even before Minghao woke up.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood. Nice tune, very catchy."  
  
The melody stopped coming out from Minghao's lips the moment the latter heard an unknown voice, his feet stopped striding towards the bed, tightening his hold on the towel resting on his right hand.  
  
The unknown person then walked closer with quiet footsteps, too quiet to the point that you can't hear anything at all, "Hey, continue the song, I like it." he said before stopping with a distance of a stretched arm from the other. Minghao, on the other hand, is searching for something that might help save him from the potential thief, his eyes darting in the area in front of him.  
  
'The bed looks so useful right now.'  
  
"Hello? Can you hear mㅡ WOAH!"  
  
The unknown asked before exclaiming in surprise, dodging the flying towel coming at his face. It was a successful move, seeing that the slightly-wet towel landed on the ground. Minghao chose to throw the towel he was holding earlier instead of the bed itself, afraid that his time on Earth might lessen and he'll leave this life sooner.  
  
Turning around to face the thief, "Stop right there, you! What are you doing here, huh!?" Minghao shouted a question while stretching his left arm to point an accusing finger at the other, his eyes fierce with a tinge of fear if you squint.  
  
The 'thief' then raised both of his hands like surrendering himself with an eyebrow raised, "Okay, chill bro. Calm down, I'm here for something importaㅡ"  
  
"I knew it, you're a thief! Please don't, I have no money left in me, I promise. Here, have some pillow!"  
  
Throwing the square-shaped pillow he just randomly grabbed out of instincts after rambling the words all of a sudden, Minghao's eyes widen, not because the 'thief' caught it and is currently marching towards him with loud footsteps like a hungry bear targetting its prey, but because the 'thief' didn't catch it at all and just went pass his hands, and no scary marching sounds was heard as well.  
  
'What..?'  
  
Minghao doesn't know what to do, so he just stood there whilst rubbing his eyes, thinking that maybe he's still sleepy and his blurry eyes are fooling him.  
  
Sighing, "That's right, I'm a ghost. And that means I'm dead already, and I can't touch things, even people. So, you're safe." the thief is a ghost all along, making the human release a breath of relief for a nanosecond after hearing the revelation before squinting his eyes, and the accusation starts once again.  
  
Shaking his head, focusing, "You? I don't believe you." Minghao tested him with scrutinizing eyes, walking closer to the ghost with careful steps, obviously still alerted. With a plan in his mind, he moved forward.  
  
"What? Does it look like I'm a thief? Me? Psh. With this face of mine.."  
  
The ghost's words faded in thin air after feeling the warmth radiating from Minghao's right palm when the latter held his wrist, confusing the both of them, mouths and eyes widening at the same time. When their eyes met, two different emotions were seen, one with confusion and the other of betrayal.  
  
Racking his memories, as a ghost, for something about humans having the possibility to touch a ghost, if Joshua did say something about that, the spirit then screamed an 'AH!' when Minghao pulled him harshly before placing his hands behind, pushing him on a kneeling position on the ground afterwards. With no chance of planning his escape, he just winced there, hopeless.  
  
'Can humans kill ghosts too? Am I going to die again?'  
  
"So, why did you lie, Mr. thief?"  
  
Minghao whispered lowly, his lips near the other's ear in a close distance, making the ghost close his eyes for a second there. Tightening his grip, "Answer me. Are you and your friends pranking me again?" the human added.  
  
"Listen to me first! I really am a ghost, and I don't know HOW you can touch me. I can't even do it to you!"  
  
Trying to clear the false statement, he then tried loosening his wrists from the human's hold but to no avail. Sighs. "Look, if you just let me prove it to you. I won't harm you or anything, I promise." while looking behind him to stare at Minghao's eyes to show that he's serious about this.  
  
"I don't trust people."  
  
The latter copied the action, a staring contest occured for a few tensed seconds, before saying the sentence, his eyes moving its focus towards the window, watching the swaying of leaves outside for a few seconds. Without the human noticing, the ghost, even though he's dead, suddenly felt like he has to lift up Minghao's mood and try forming even just a tiny smile on the other's face.  
  
Who cares about having a stiff neck? And so, he did try.  
  
"Trust me then. I'm not a person!"  
  
Breathing in and out, Minghao then turned back to the one in front of him, whose eyes are gentle now, but is looking at him like he can see right through his soul, making the human loosen his grip on the ghost's wrist, getting lost in the other's eyes.  
  
Taking the opportunity, the spirit then pulled away from the other before holding Minghao's wrist after facing the latter, in an attempt to show that he really is dead already, and make the human believe him. It was a success, after the ghost's hand just went pass through, and Minghao lifted his head with an unreadable expression.  
  
"You saw, right? Please."  
  
The ghost said, silently begging for Joshua to help him. The human just stared at him with disbelief dancing in his eyes, still not quite believing the now unknown creature in front of him. To prove his accusation, another plan's just waiting in the corner.  
  
"If you REALLY is a ghost, slap me."  
  
Minghao blurted, having second thoughts for challenging the other with something so risky, a fight might happen later.  
  
'That's such a dumb move, Minghao!'  
  
Meanwhile, the ghost doesn't have any problem with it, and just moved forward towards the human with light footsteps, walking in the air just a centimeter above the ground. He then stopped when Minghao raised a hand.  
  
"If that hurts and you're lying to me, I will sue you."  
  
"Wait, shush, shush! Just watch me and you'll see."  
  
Reassuring the human, whose eyes are almost close and with a little gap open to peek and take a look of the scenario that was about to happen, the ghost then did his thing, not the one that Minghao commanded him to do though. But instead, he show the human that lying isn't a part of his personality, by doing it his own way.  
  
With his eyes still focused on the spirit's right hand, that is currently near his face and is positioned in a familiar angle, Minghao's eyes then travelled downwards before widening, eyes mixed with several emotions; shock, trust, confusion, and..  
  
"Oh, look. I can't even hold your hand.."  
  
Instead of feeling a physical impact on his face, Minghao's heart did sommersaults for a few seconds, the impact he was expecting just went pass his face and hit him right through where it never felt positivity. His move of intertwining his fingers on the human's hand failed, but proving him innocent and honest is a success, making the ghost tilt his head when the other didn't even move.  
  
When he saw a hand waving in front of him, Minghao snapped back to present, stepping backwards.  
  
"I-I told you to slap me, didn't I? Why didn't you do it, Mr. Thief?"  
  
"WHAT? But, my hand just proved it, yeah? And stop calling me thief! My name's Junhui." The ghost blurted the words, sulking now.  
  
Crossing his arms like a stubborn person he is, "You not doing it is not proving something. And 'thief' suits you better, to be honest." That's Minghao, walking towards his bed to sit down.  
  
"And why is that?" Junhui, now with hands on his hips, attitude showing.  
  
"You just stole something from me."  
  
Realizing the words he just said loudly, Minghao's eyes widen for the nth time and check Junhui's reaction or comeback retort, but nothing. The ghost just tilted his head with an eyebrow raised, clueless of the flirty, pick-up line the other released.  
  
Embarrassed, "Don't mind my words, they're all nonsense, yeah.." before sighing, the happenings ever since he woke up now hitting him like a truck. Sensing the tired aura, "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, Minghao." the ghost said, sitting at the edge of the bed. Well, his plan was to sit next to the human but the latter glared at him, so..  
  
"I can't even touch you, though.." Mumbling helps, I guess?  
  
"Spill the reason why they sent you here." Minghao started, a queue of questions still waiting in line inside his mind.  
  
With a 'hmm', "Joshuaㅡ the highest told me that in order for me to enter my final life, I have to finish something here first."  
  
"And, that.. is to finish me?" Minghao.  
  
"WHAT? NO! What is wrong withㅡ"  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop shouting!" While covering his ears, the human then signalled Junhui to continue the interrupted conversation. Inhaling then exhaling to regain his words, "My mission.. is you. They actually didn't tell me the exact one so.." Sighs. "I need to find out about it, and I need your help." The ghost stared at Minghao's eyes with genuine intention, his competitiveness to accomplish something coming out.  
  
The human, "Is that why you know my name?" asked while his head's moving up and down in slow motion, now making sense. With another 'hmm', Junhui then flopped down in the bed completely, his energy running out at 8:30 am. Minghao, on the other note, grabbed his phone and unlocked it to do something before standing up.  
  
"Did they even ask me if I need anyone's help?" He added with a scoff.  
  
Upon hearing this, "What do you mean?" The other genuinely asked, lifting himself up and using his elbows to support himself. Meanwhile, Minghao looked back with a bored expression whilst walking towards the door of his bedroom, about to walk away.  
  
But then, he turned around completely to face the now sitting up straight Junhui, saying, "You heard me right. I don't need your help. So, go away! Shoo!" while walking towards the ghost before pulling the latter up, pushing him outside through the wall of the room. He's a ghost anyway, he'll manage passing through without suffocating.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop pushing me, Minghao!" Junhui started, complaining with words thrown in a rushed way.  
  
When his eyes got blinded by the light from the sun, the ghost squinted his eyes. "Be thankful I can't touch you." Sulking.  
  
After pocketing his phone, 'Thanks for pajamas with pockets', Minghao then clapped his hands together, exiting his room afterwards.  
  
Opening then closing the door, he then stopped in his tracks after seeing the ghost sitting on top of the table waiting for him, when he reached the dining room. Rolling his eyes, the human just went straight to the kitchen then the refrigerator, grabbing a box of leftover cookies from the last two days without showing attention to Junhui.  
  
The latter released a small whine, jumping down.  
  
"That's not healthy for you."  
  
That's Junhui opening up a new conversation to the now typing Minghao on his phone, busy with something. Side-glancing, "Healthy or not, still edible." the human said, eyes focused on the screen with a frown slowly forming. The ghost didn't notice, instead, thinking of another topic to discuss while biting his lips, not wanting to stop talking yet.  
  
Minghao stopped him though, after gulping the last bit of the breakfast he was chewing.  
  
"You should leave now, my friends are coming over."  
  
  
  
"Oh wow, a burger cloud. Look at that. Must be not yummy if it's not inside my tummy."  
  
Junhui said in an uninterested tone, laying sideways and is currently at Minghao's front yard, his fist supporting his head with his elbows planted on the grassy ground. Out of boredom and tired of waiting for the human's friends, the ghost decided to lie down for awhile, and will just disappear himself when Minghao's buddies arrive. But, it's already 2 pm and no one showed up yet.  
  
'No one yet!' with a groan.  
  
He then pushed himself up to sit properly and tried plucking out a tiny flower in front of him. Cannot, again, making him throw his hands in the air, irritated.  
  
"I thought life as a ghost now would be fun." Pouting, before tilting his head to look back at what he just said, confused if the words 'ghost' and 'life' should be in a one sentence together.  
  
"I thought you left already?" Locking his front door with a key, Minghao, wearing a yellow-colored sweater and black pants with his camera hanging around his neck, then walked down the 4-step stairs and towards the gate, Junhui following suit and besides the human, after standing up quickly to the point that he almost stumble.  
  
"Do you expect me to just give up on you?"  
  
"I'm not a person with high expectations."  
  
Minghao answered, his gaze focused on the lock for the gate in front of him, to not pay Junhui any attention and risk the chance of the latter to see the tinge of pink on his cheeks. 'It's colder today, that's why.'  
  
Pretending to be blind is the only way to calm his abnormally beating heart right now.  
  
"Where are your friends? Are you guys meeting up instead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aye~ Don't be like that. Can I come, too?" With sparkles in his eyes, Junhui said in a glee.  
  
'Life as a ghost might be fun, too, I guess.'  
  
"They postponed already. I'm going to work, so don't disturb me and find someone else to play with."  
  
'.. Or not?' With that, the ghost ran in front of Minghao all of a sudden, making the latter abruptly stopped walking, his hands flying in front of his camera to protect it from the possibility of falling down, glaring at Junhui afterwards. Seeing that, the spirit mentally scolded himself, guilty.  
  
"Why doㅡ" "You almost broke my camera."  
  
And a 'tch!' sound, the human just walked forward so casually, making Junhui's mouth open in stun after Minghao ignored him and went pass through him like he's air.  
  
Turning around and seeing the human walking away from him and is now crossing the street, the ghost chuckled with no humor present at all, adding, "Wow. The audacity to ignore someone like me." before using his ability to fly, snapping his fingers afterwards.  
  
When he reached his destination, a restaurant, Minghao then search for an empty table since his client's not there yet, and he's earlier than expected. Well, money's right in front of his eyes, better not lose the chance.  
  
Sitting in a 2-chaired table beside the glass wall, he then furrowed his brows the moment he realized that no one's following him after taking a look of his surroundings.  
  
"Miss me already?"  
  
'I told you, no one's following.' before picking up the menu, pretending to read.  
  
"What do you mean 'no one', huh? I'm not just no one, excuse me." Junhui, now with his legs crossed under the table while sitting across the other, showed himself the same time the waiter arrived, holding a clipboard in his hand, a pen on his other.  
  
"What's your order, sir?"  
  
Minghao just mumbled an 'umm' at that. "Hey, look at the waiter. He's so handsome, isn't he?" Junhui, trying to prove something.  
  
'Does it look like I'm interested?' Rolling his eyes, the human pushed the menu closer to his face.  
  
"He's staring at you with hearts in his eyes. Don't ignore him, he'll be sad later, you know?"  
  
'Who cares? He'll find someone better.'  
  
"Just a tiny wave, Minghao.."  
  
"Can you shut up for a second?" Saying the quiet question with gritted teeth, Minghao shoot daggers at Junhui, who looked away, whistling nervously. Getting absorbed at his tiny anger towards the other, he didn't even notice the confused look on the waiter's face, after hearing the customer's answer to his question of 'Are you ready to say it, sir?' while Junhui's teasing.  
  
Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry, I'll just wait here." said the now embarrassed witer, making Minghao looked up and remembered the other company.  
  
"Ohㅡ Uhm, I'm sorry for wasting your time but I.. I-I'm not ordering anything. Thank you and I'm sorry."  
  
Bowing his head for an action of apology, the human then glared at a silent Junhui, now blowing a tissue paper lying on the table with his non-existent air. "Stop bothering me." The ghost then gave up on his tissue.  
  
"No matter what you say, I'm stuck with you. Just let me." Junhui said it with a tiny smile.  
  
And yeah, well, maybe Minghao really is stuck with him now. Oh my josh.  
  
The scenario in front of him made him sigh, his shoulders sagging, accepting defeat by lowering his pride now. He was about to talk when, "Hao? Oh, you're here too!" Someone approached their table, the person peeking to make sure if the person he's talking to really is Minghao.  
  
The latter, on the other hand, raised his brow in genuine confusion, glancing at Junhui to ask a silent question of 'Who?'. Junhui didn't understand though. "Um, sorry if this is rude but, do I know you?"  
  
The newest arrival then sit down across Minghao and is now on Junhui's chair, the ghost looks like he's inside the human's body now since the latter is on the chair with him, and both of them have the close heights. "What~? Stop pranking me, Hao. It's Mingyu, your best buddy!" Mingyu's the name, now pouting.  
  
Though not quite sending any signal on his brain, "Oh, uh, yeah! How are you?" Minghao asked, to not offend his 'buddy' more. And then, conversation started, the two humans talking about something they're mouths can deliver. Or, Mingyu's mouth, to be exact.  
  
Now sitting on another empty chair just behind Mingyu, without the others knowing, Junhui's watching and studying Minghao carefully, ideas forming on his mind.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to eat?"  
  
It's 7:45 pm when Minghao asked, now at home eating proper dinnerㅡchicken curry and riceㅡhe deserves after a long day of discussing concepts and locations with his client.  
  
The ghost, who's watching the human eat with his elbow planted on the table and his chin on top of his palm, then removed his focus from the chicken piece on the plate of the other upon hearing it. "I can't eat, obviously. Oh how I miss human food.." Sighs.  
  
"Such a pity for you to not taste my cooking." Minghao, with teasing in his voice.  
  
Rolling his eyes, "Atleast I can fly and be invisible, the things you can't do." Junhui said, emphasizing the word 'I', showing-off his special ability before sticking out his tongue.  
  
Forking the meat, he then lifted it up with the same level of his lips, "Nothing special." before putting the chicken inside his mouth while staring at the other, chewing afterwards.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"What? Explain why or you're a liar." Junhui stated with anticipation, waiting for the next words that might be a clue or a mischievous move.  
  
Instead of answering, the human then shook his head, adding, "Mouth full, can't speak longer." pointing to his cheeks, flat and looking empty, but still chewing.  
  
"Stop pretending and help me! What do you mean by that earlier?"  
  
Sighing, "Humans can fly and disappear, too. Through airplanes and pretending to be sick." Minghao answered, gulping down the water on the glass beside the plate. Junhui didn't fully understand the last reason though, maybe he was a good student.  
  
With his dinner all finished, the human then started washing the dishes after delivering the things he used towards the sink. Of course, the naughty one followed, too.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"  
  
Clattering of utensils was heard, with Minghao's silent curse. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What kind of question is that?" glaring, before picking up the fallen fork on the sink, soaping it. Junhui felt small under the other's gaze, looking away for a second. "Just asking. You look like someone with.. none." and backing away after saying that, afraid that the pointed parts of the fork Minghao's holding might pierce through him.  
  
It will, to be honest. He's dead, sighs.  
  
"Is your mission here just to piss me off?"  
  
"It was a genuine question! Maybe that is my mission here.." The ghost started, walking closer after the other faced his chore, ".. To help you find someone to love." ending it with his guess he had been thinking ever since. Too cliche, yeah, but is common so maybe it is.  
  
Now removing the bubbles using water, Minghao's eyes went unfocused, "Is that why you did that?" "Did what specifically?" "Teasing me inside the resto." With an 'Ah', Junhui agreed by nodding, making the other sigh with a headshake.  
  
"You don't have to. I don't need one so I don't think that's that." while putting the utensils back in their places.  
  
"You don't need one, so two?"  
  
"You know whatㅡ"  
  
Laughing afterwards, Junhui cleared his throat to regain composure. "You're so cute." blurting the words out of instincts, stopping Minghao from walking away, his heart doing that strange flipping again, out of his control. Even though a part of his mind's pushing him to lift his foot and start walking, he can't even breathe evenly, so moving a muscle is not the problem now.  
  
"Stop playing your cards, Junhui."  
  
'Calm down, stupid muscle. Stop beating loudly.'  
  
Confused, Junhui looked back to what he said, biting his lip out of embarrassment after. "Um, that was not my intention. Sorry." jogging towards the human, now on the living room, opening his laptop with a click on the power-on button. Pretending he's doing anything, Minghao then grabbed his camera beside him on the sofa, 'checking' photos.  
  
That didn't fool the ghost, though, asking a, "A fully-black photo won't satisfy Ms. Cho, you know?" with a chuckle, seeing that the camera's not open yet and Minghao's looking at the black screen.  
  
Another dumb move.  
  
"Stop pestering me, I'm working." Now that the laptop's open, the human can freely check photos he took without acting like he really is, thankful that he's busy, for the first time, and no one can enter his mind. No one at all. Ha!  
  
"Where are your parents, though? I didn't see them since I arrived." Junhui continued.  
  
The other's hand stopped moving after hearing that, Junhui noticed something's wrong. "They're far away.. I think." "You think?" The ghost asked out of confusion, not making sense.  
  
With creased forehead, "Don't exactly remember, but they're somewhere far. Or, is my memory wrong?" Minghao added then mumbled the last one, his eyes unfocusing. Though still not sure, atleast Junhui got an important, maybe, information from the human. 'He can be an open book, hm.'  
  
Continuing his intuitions, "What if Joshua sent me here so that.. I can teach you how to love someone?" Junhui muttered, thinking carefully with his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"Like what? We can fall inlove with each other?" I told you, no one.  
  
The ghost's eyes lights up, exclaiming, "Exactly!"  
  
"No way. He'll send you here, and after we fall inlove with each otherㅡ" "I can enter L'Carat!" "ㅡI'll send you back?"  
  
Holding their breaths, Minghao now staring at Junhui with serious eyes, his fingers above the keyboard, while Junhui's raised hands slowly lowering, analyzing the situation and unexpected tension.  
  
Noticing, "I mean, that's better though. No more burden in life." the human added, his eyes, that was once staring at Junhui in an intimidated way that sent electricity down the latter's spine plus the invisible goosebumps, then looked away to look at the screen in front of him, oblivious of the pain that passed quickly in Junhui's eyes, almost non-existent.  
  
"You could have just told me nicely.." Mumbling, the human still heard anyway.  
  
Taking a deep breath, "I just think that Joshua won't give you that kind of mission since you'll eventually leave and then what? He will send another one? Isn't that kind-of.. not making sense?"  
  
With a nod while humming, the ghost understood the point, though still in a sulky mode. After that, silence engulfed them.  
  
Minghao decided to take a rest after finishing his design, seeing that it's already 10:15 pm. Closing the laptop for now, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." standing up afterwards, walking towards his bedroom with his laptop and its charger on his arms, not sparing a quiet Junhui any glance.  
  
Lifting up his head, full of apologies and lies for Joshua about how he failed his mission once he come back to the higher lands, Junhui blurted a 'Huh?' out of his dazed state, standing up all of a sudden, almost stumbling. Jogging closer to the human, now twisting the doorknob of his room, he said, "What did you say?"  
  
The human just entered before shutting the door on the spirit's face, locking it. How nonsense of a move it is, knowing that Junhui's a ghost already and passing through things is one of his ability now.  
  
Minghao can only smack himself on the head internally.  
  
"Your mission, of course. Now go outside and don't watch me sleep." switching off the lights before tucking himself under the covers.  
  
The ghost can only stare at the other's back facing him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, thinking that maybe he need some sleep too and is hearing things. Walking slowly, closer, "I knew you have light inside you." he whispered softly, his face visible with a smile.  
  
"You're really cute."  
  
  
  
"I'm so bored already.."  
  
Currently 12:58 am. Levitating in the air in an indian seat position, Junhui complained, counting how many turns Minghao did from his sleep already. After boredom slapped him, he stopped counting, and will probably wait for the next hours until the other wakes up.  
  
Before an idea of wandering outside to search for another ghost slipped inside his mind, making him smile with satisfaction. Jumping down and deciding to walk, he's currently an arm length away from the wall when he heard a noise behind him.  
  
'Is he sleep talking?'  
  
The moment he turned around, he then saw Minghao sitting on his bed and is blinking sleepily, making him blink in confusion, not because the human's being cute right now with his little pout and bedhead..  
  
But, because of how there are two Minghao's on the bed. WHAT?  
  
The scenario before him made the ghost almost stumble down due to running in a rush, not quite believing everything with a small 'Ah!'. Minghao, now sitting at the edge of the bed, just watch the other embarrass himself with a judging look. "What's gotten into you?" Chuckles.  
  
Staring with wide eyes, "And you're asking me? Why are you black-and-white in color? I've been telling you to explain things, so go." Junhui rushed, pointing to the other Minghao, whose eyes are closed and still lying down behind.. Minghao, whilst staring at the latter.  
  
"Hm? I don't have to explain, Junhui." The other said casually, with a shrug.  
  
Hearing his name coming out from Minghao's lips just made him lose his mind more. "Answer my question, I'm going crazy here! If you're right in front of me, then who's.." The ghost's words linger in the air after moving his hand towards the other Minghao to just point at the latter, but something unexpected happened.  
  
If Minghao having a doppelganger shocked the ghost earlier, this one made him beyond shock, now genuinely scared.  
  
The moment he swayed his left hand to prove his point and point at the sleeping Minghao, his hand hit the latter's shoulder, the impact and how real it felt made Junhui jumped backwards, eyes widening comically, a silent scream wanting to come out.  
  
"S-Stop, what is that!?"  
  
"You're overreacting, close your mouth." Awake Minghao, rolling his eyes.  
  
Still scared, Junhui walked closer with slow steps, carefully moving his hand to touch Minghao again. Successful, he flinched. "Minghao, what's happening?" turning to the other Minghao, face with unreadable emotion.  
  
Staring back, "Touch me." Minghao said with confidence, not even blinking.  
  
"Huh?" "Just do it." "H-Huh?"  
  
"Are you deaf?" before standing up, grabbing Junhui's right hand to put it on top of his left cheek, loosening his hold on the wrist after to let Junhui understand it himself. Feeling the flesh with his touch, the ghost widen his eyes again, unbelieving.  
  
"Okay.." Exhaling shakily. "Now tell me."  
  
Still in the same position, "You saw it right, this is my soul."  
  
With mixed emotions bothering him, scared on top of them, Junhui can only mumble an inaudible 'How..?', feeling something inside him race uncontrollably. He didn't receive any explanation when Minghao backed away from Junhui's touch and moved towards his work table, the ghost's feet planted on the ground, frowning while thinking if Minghao just snuggled his cheek closer to Junhui's palm before removing but.. it's Minghao.  
  
The only thing he can do is to stare at his palm, and let the strange vibration inside his chest.  
  
Deciding to hide it at the back of his mind, "What are you going to do? You can't.." he said after seeing Minghao sitted in front of his laptop, making his words long forgotten when the human lifted the laptop, not the black original one in color, but the one in his hands is glowing in sparkling gold color, the black one staying in its position, still close.  
  
When he placed the one he carried at the side of the original one, the sparkling stops and the color turned to gray, before he opened the device just like how you open any laptop. As usual, Junhui's at shock, sitting beside Minghao at the sofa.  
  
"How'd you do that? I wasn't successful when I tried that one before."  
  
The logo still on the screen, meaning that it's still loading so, "I can teach you how, if you want?" Minghao offered, making the other clap in glee. "Really? How come Joshua didn't tell me I can do that as a ghost?"  
  
"Maybe that's your mission?" "Oh? OH!? What does that have to do with you?" Junhui's eyes sparkled before dimming, realizing that Minghao's just distracting him. "Okay, no more running away, Minghao."  
  
With his distraction tactic failed, the other just asked another. "Seriously though, don't you want to know how?" "Minghao." "Oh, my body's sleeping comfortably." Minghao said, taking a peek of his body, making Junhui do the same. The other easily distracted, Minghao then started clicking on the browser, laptop now opened completely.  
  
Junhui can only exhale loudly. "Are you not comfortable talking about it?" "No, not that." "What's stoppinㅡ" "Shhh, I'm working."  
  
"STOP WORKING THEN!" Suddenly standing up out of fury, Junhui shouted, staring at Minghao with eyes the latter couldn't see in the dark room where they are, flinching for a little because of how loud his voice, but consequences are to be faced, and so he didn't apologize.  
  
"Why are you shouting at me?" Minghao, surprising himself because of his shaky voice Junhui didn't catch.  
  
"Because I'm worried about you! You can't be like me, Minghao. What about your body?"  
  
Breathing in and out, "Don't worry, I'm always coming back. This is just temporary." the other answered, his focus now on the screen and is currently typing something, distracting himself from spilling out his emotions. Hearing that, Junhui sighed in slight relief, sitting again.  
  
"So this isn't the first time?" "Mm-mm." clicking the enter key afterwards with a tap sound.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Deciding to set aside the intense topic for now, he moved closer to Minghao to take a look, "How can you send messages to people? Can they really receive that?" The close proximity startled the other. "It works sometimes, if luck's on my side, I guess." shrugging his shoulders after, acting fine with the space.  
  
"Who are you talking to, then?" "Strangers." "Oh, strangers."  
  
"STRANGERS?!" Junhui then turned his head beside him to look at Minghao with wide questioning eyes, the face visible thanks to the light from the screen. "I told you to stop shouting, you know? And.. my human self needs friends so I'm helping him." The last sentence is a mumble, but the silence of the dawn made it easier to hear the message, so clear it saddens the ghost.  
  
"What if they're bad people?" A genuine question from the other, answering with a "All people have bad sides." by the soul, whose fingers are continuously tapping the keys, replying messages.  
  
"You don't have to speak to random people, I'm your friend already." With a smile, Junhui said the words with eyes reading the conversations Minghao and the stranger are having, but his ears' focus still on the latter, in case he mumble anything, while pretending he has any interest on that convo. 'What a flirty stranger, ew.'  
  
He didn't notice Minghao's fingers not typing anymore and are just hovering above the keys, frozen. Watching Junhui's reactions, "Hm.. A friend."  
  
"Yeah, friends! I miss having one too." with a pout. Chuckling after hearing, "Okay, let's." Minghao then lend his hand for a shake, the ghost did the same before taking the other's, tightening his grip, securing their companionship. After pulling their hands away, Minghao continued typing.  
  
"Since we're friends, tell me now! How can an alive person be like you now?" Feeling like now's the right time anyway, Minghao exited the tab of messenger after sending a like emoticon to his chatmate, deciding to end it. Letting the laptop open for light, he started.  
  
"Don't know when I discovered it but, it just happened? I mean, being like this made me enjoy things more, to be honest. I can be myself when I'm like you."  
  
The smile the soul plastered isn't helping at the sadness Junhui's feeling right now, too tired for someone that looks so strong. "Is someone stopping you to be.. free?"  
  
"Not exactly. Just.. it's easier to be restrained and not show any emotions than to let your heart take control then destroy you for showing your vulnerable side to them."  
  
"Them?" Despite the light guiding them, the darkness that Junhui's eyes were showing made Minghao shake his head quickly, his hands moving to shake too. "Hey, no. No one specific, really.." The ghost's having second thoughts, after seeing how the other couldn't stare at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"How about coming back? Is there a limitation, or if you just feel like 'Oh, my! I miss my precious body, gonna go back now!'?" Junhui said the question with a funny voice, acting with a high-pitched voice, sometimes cracking, that made Minghao look at him with judging stare and furrowed eyebrows, bursting in giggles after. The ghost smiled at the sound.  
  
Coughing, "Does it look like I have that kind of confidence? Ew, must be yours." 'Wow?'"Excuse me?" With hands on top of his chest and acting hurt, Junhui said, and Minghao rolled his eyes. "I can go back anytime I want, but I prefer before the sun rises, since I have to work."  
  
The conversation then continued wih random questions thrown, Minghao decided to end it when he saw the time at his bedside table, 3:15 am. "Gotta go. I'll teach you how to touch things tomorrow." while flying towards his body, positioning himself. Now sitting down, lower-half of his body now alligned, the two stared at each other for few seconds.  
  
"Good night." Minghao smiled after saying, Junhui, now beside the bed, mirroring.  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
  
  
"I thought you left for good."  
  
Morning comes, exactly 7 am when the human's cooking his breakfastㅡpancakesㅡwhen he noticed Junhui flying towards him, looks like he just finished going somewhere.  
  
"Outside to find my other ghosts. I told you that earlier." Successful, maybe, when he flipped the food and saw just some spots burnt, his forhead creased at the comment. "Earlier? I woke up with you gone." "No, before you go to sleep." "Huh?"  
  
"I slept last night."  
  
Now walking closer, confused, "If you're joking, it's not funny." "Do you want me to throw this at you?" With the finished pancakes on the plate, Minghao pointed the spatula at the other, threatening. Junhui just shake his head with a tight smile, though still unbelieveing.  
  
"Do you not remember anything from our conversation earlier?" "Was I sleep-talking?" The human started eating with one hand holding the plate, going towards the dining, oblivious to Junhui's furrowed brows, eyes unfocused. 'What's happening again?'  
  
He was about to ask when, "Did you saw my yellow sweater ? I was planning to wear it today for work." Minghao asked, gulping down the food with coffee with his brows raised and is looking at the ghost. "You wore it already."  
  
"What? I did?" "Mm-mm, yesterday." "Hmm.. was it yellow? I tend to forget things." The human answered with genuine confusion, his forehead creased out of concentration, before standing up, grabbing the kitchenware he used towards the sink.  
  
Junhui can only stare at the other's retreating back with serious gaze, clueless of the situation. "Minghao?" Now standing near.  
  
"Yes." Minghao's back to normal now, compare to the Minghao earlier at dawn. The ghost sighed quietly, slightly relieved the other's not lying of forgetting. 'But why can't he remember though?'  
  
"Nothing.. Continue eating." with a tight smile. The human then stared at him for a few seconds before asking, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Junhui felt that vibration in his chest once again. Muttering, "Umm, if it's okay for you." not wanting to take down the other's offer, which is unusual. Cutting a piece of pancake using the fork, Minghao ate it first before adding, "Get it yourself."  
  
The ghost just slapped himself internally for believing.  
  
  
  
"Focus on the thing, Junhui! Your attention span is so short, I swear."  
  
The clock's short hand is currently pointing at 1, the longer one on 8, the surroundings outside is dark amidst the early morning. The moment Minghao's soul tasted freedom, exactly 1 am, he then started teaching the ghost how to touch and grab things. The ability Junhui doesn't have any knowledge how to do.  
  
The thing in question is the pillow Minghao threw the first time they met each other, kinda embarrassing now that he thought of it and is now a memory to the both of them. They settle for the safest decision since the pillow won't do anyone harm, especially Minghao's body that is still sleeping peacefully. The two moved farther away from the latter as well, now beside the worktable, pillow on top of it.  
  
After hearing that, Junhui inhaled then exhaled, pushing himself to not glance at Minghao beside him and close his eyes without shivering, due to the little space between their bodies. The position; It looks like Minghao's backhugging the ghost, his left hand at the back of Junhui while his right on top of the table and is supporting himself. Junhui, on the other hand, is standing still with his hands beside the pillow, taking control. He doesn't even know why Minghao's touching his back.  
  
"It's because I'm calming you down, don't get startled once you did it." That made Junhui finally turned his head sideward.  
  
"Can you read minds, too?!"  
  
"No, you just mumbled it out loud." Junhui turning his head just made the situation worse anyway, seeing Minghao's face up-close, a few inches apart. His breath fastened.  
  
Confused why a staring contest is currently happening, "Junhui!" said Minghao while snapping his fingers, snapping Junhui back to present, to his magic lesson.  
  
Another embarrassing scenario with Junhui as the lead actor, yes.  
  
Clearing his throat before staring at the pillow again, for real this time, the ghost then closed his eyes, hands coming closer to his subject slowly. After a few seconds of concentrating, Junhui then opened his eyes, excited after feeling something on both of his palms, thinking that it was a success. Minghao chuckled at the sight.  
  
But, the ghost's smile disappeared the same time he rolled his eyes, out of irritation or embarrassment, or both, seeing that the 'something' his palms touched is his palms as well, his fingers intertwined with each other.  
  
Realizing, Junhui let go immediately then clapped his hands, whistling while checking the other's reaction, looking away after seeing Minghao staring at him with a smirk.  
  
"Is it that hard to be single?" Junhui can only roll his eyes again with a pout forming on his lips, annoyed.  
  
Minghao bursted out, laughing loudly.  
  
  
  
"Minghao! Someone's calling you!"  
  
With Minghao taking a bath, his phone's ringing due to someone's call, and Junhui, as a ghost, couldn't do anything about it since others can't hear him, but to inform the owner of the phone. Reading the caller's ID after the call ended, "Mrs. Yin.. Must be a client." he mumbled.  
  
Mrs. Yin then sent a message, saying, 'Mr. Xu, we need to talk about the photoshoot next Monday. I'll call after 5 minutes.' making Junhui's eyes widen a fraction, standing quickly to run near the bathroom's door.  
  
"Hey! Mrs. Yin's calling you again after 5ㅡ AH!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!"  
  
After the ghost ran closer, he couldn't slow down and control his footing, the reason why he bumped into the door. And as a ghost, he'll went pass it like air, of course. Good thing, a towel's wrapped around Minghao's waist.  
  
"What were you doing!?" The human shouted from inside.  
  
"I swear I saw nothing! Why are you topless anyway, atleast there's a towel already, thank you!" Now outside and is leaning on the wall, Junhui calmed himself down by breathing slowly, a hand on top of his chest with closed eyes.  
  
"You still saw something then!" The ghost heard the flowing water on the sink gone now, must be the reason why he didn't hear what the latter said.  
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. Just wanted to tell you that your client needs you right now so.." Junhui's words stopped when Minghao, now dressed up with a shirt as a top, towel still on his waist, exited the bathroom and stopped for a while after seeing Junhui on the side, looking at him as well. Expecting for the human to snarl and snap at him, "Who was it?" making the ghost's eyebrows rose up in surprise, relieved the topic earlier was gone and forgotten.  
  
"Mrs. Yin, it says. She'll call you after 5 minutes. I guess you still have 2 more minutes left by now." He smiled after, a silent 'thank you for changing the topic' message for the other. Minghao didn't get the clue actually, after making a 'Mm' sound with a nod, walking towards his bed while saying the words, somewhat teasing.  
  
"Such a pervert."  
  
Junhui can only stand there with a disbelieving look on his face, "Oh, wow."  
  
  
  
"The people are asleep already, hmm.."  
  
It's that time of the day again, Minghao and Junhui are both flying above cars and streetlights, finding someone to play with. If the timing's right, they hoped, since it's Sunday already and people are sleeping to get some energy for tomorrow's work and school. If not, pesteringㅡplayingㅡwith humans on their cars and random stray cats could help with their urge to try interacting with someone.  
  
It's no wonder that Minghao's soul can fly as well, since he's like Junhui right now. But, the latter's amazement and shock still made Minghao shook his head, thinking why the highest gave him someone that needs help as well.  
  
He just chuckled, still amused.  
  
Now that they're outside with the moon giving lightness to the dark, the two chose the hotel beside the Bakery after seeing one of the windows glowing with lights from the inside, adding to their curosity. Deciding to satisfy their minds full of questions, the two flew higher towards the 11th floor.  
  
"Have you tried touching people before?" Junhui asked, curious since he couldn't even do it to Minghao's body.  
  
"Mm, yeah. Everytime I take a stroll and still see people walking by. It's all a failure though but I managed to send goosebumps to their skins." Minghao answered, the two nearing their desired height.  
  
Raising his right eyebrow, "How? Did you scare them?" turning his head to his right, a smile was drawn to his face after seeing Minghao's peaceful smile and sparkling eyes, the latter's face illuminated by the moonlight. Thankfully, Minghao didn't notice anything weird, busy explaining.  
  
"You know, the typical ghost things. Because of our coldㅡummㅡtemperature? It can send shivers to others by getting near them. You should try once."  
  
Hearing that, the only word that Junhui's mind's focusing is the 'our' that sounds so casual and natural, almost painful.  
  
"Oh, finally! Look, there's no one." "Hmm, the television's open though." While still outside the glass wall, that looks like a window from afar. Minghao was about to went inside when he heard someone's hoarse voice on the couch infront of the tv, the sound made him run backwards with a disgusted expression Junhui noticed immediately.  
  
"Is there someone? You know that they can't see us, right?" Junhui flatly said, head tilted.  
  
"I know, but.. ummㅡthey're busy." "They?" "Hm? Yeah, let's just find someone else." Minghao answered without looking at the other, too obvious he's flustered about something. Junhui's a curious ghost, and as that, he pushed and asked the other, his back now turned to the ghost, searching for an open light.  
  
"Wait, the movie looks so familiar. Let's dub the words, and a killjoy is a no no!" Junhui then moved closer to Minghao, grabbing the latter's wrist to pull him back to the area. The soul tried to shake his arm away from Junhui's grip but, sighs. Junhui's thankful that 'the life as a ghost would be fun' day had come.  
  
"Do you remember?" Lights, Camera, Action!  
  
"No, my memories are not with me."  
  
Hitting the soul's stomach using his elbow lightly, a message for Minghao that acting lesson has begun already. Another sigh escaped the other's lips. 'Hoping I won't regret this, please!'  
  
"Remember what, exactly? And why should I remember things that has something to do with you?" Minghao threw the line with an eyebrow raised, his eyes watching the scene but is serious with his acting. Maybe debuting as an actor might save his wallet.  
  
Absorbed, "The words I said before choosing to.. not choose you. They're all lies." Letting the pain present on his voice. Junhui then furrowed his brows after hearing someone just made a noise not suitable for children, thinking with a smirk, 'Must be the reason why the television's volume's THAT loud. Gross.'  
  
Minghao didn't hear any of it, continuing, "What words? I tend to forget useless stuffs." the tone almost convincing.  
  
Instead of hearing a comeback, lines that will continue the acting conversation, inspired by the movie playing on the television with its volume loud, Junhui just made a disgusting sound so familiar, like the soul just heard it earlier, and at any R-18 movies.  
  
Seeing the couple on the sofa busy doing each other, Junhui made a 'Mmm' sound with his lips, moaning. Minghao's eyes widen the same time his head turned towards the other in an incredible speed, brows furrowed.  
  
"JUNHUI, WHAT THE HECK?!"  
  
  
  
Monday Morning comes, another photoshoot schedule for photographer Minghao.  
  
Done with his routine and dressing up comfortably, the human was about to leave the house but, "Do you remember the address? It's somewhere near Meadle Park, right?" Minghao asked, almost outside and is holding the doorknob, half-turned towards Junhui.  
  
The latter, obviously bored due to him staring at a potted plant and counting the small stones on the soil, then tilted his head, "Beside the Middleton Park, Daisy Kindergarten's the exact location." sort of confused the other forgot.  
  
"Beside Middleton, got it." Minghao muttered, grabbing the keys on his pocket. Doing so, Junhui then stood up and ran closer to the human with intention, wanting to get out and see kids as well.  
  
"Can I come today?" He asked with eyes that looked-like it's sparkling due to the sunlight reflecting and a gentle smile. The other stared for a while, contemplating but still rejected, pulling the door to a close, locking after. Junhui can only sigh, going out too.  
  
"I mean, I don't even need your permission, why am I asking anyway?" With an act of sass, Junhui followed, stubborn self activating. Minghao shook his head at that.  
  
Deciding to walk despite the distance of 4 km to save money, the two are getting closer to their destination when Minghao stopped all of a sudden, confusing the other at the back with concern. Hmm?  
  
"Minghao?" He moved beside, staring at Minghao.  
  
The human just shake his head for a little, too much it's almost unnoticeable, before walking again. Junhui then looked ahead in defeat and saw 2 unknown men infront of them, walking closer, calling Minghao when they reached an arm's length.  
  
Looks like Minghao knows them.  
  
Minghao didn't even spare them a glance even when he halted, making the others smirk in obvious annoyance, "Don't be so high of yourself, lowly person." muttering lowly like a warning, before walking away towards the opposite direction. Junhui still heard, making him crossed his brows in irritation and anger, wanting to follow and push him into the wall. But can't.  
  
"Who are those?" "No one." "Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
Snorting. "For what? So undeserving. Such a waste of time." Minghao said the words confidently, continuing to walk.  
  
Junhui smiled, proud, running to catch up. If the presence of the men earlier kind-of surprised him, the next words of the human made his left brow rose up, unexpected for Minghao to continue the conversation.  
  
"Those kind of people's the reason why pretending to be tough's what you need to survive." The human added, crossing the street.  
  
Though the revelation's painful, it still made Junhui smile softly, his lips stretching n a positive way that isn't hurtful, sending vibration towards his chest. "You can be yourself when you're with me." True words escaped his lips, and he saw Minghao smiled, almost at that or his mind's playing games again, before the latter looked at him, face emotionless.  
  
"I'm still the same, don't say nonsense." leaving Junhui staring at his back when he stepped forward to walk, the ghost's will to find out the mission getting stronger.  
  
  
  
"Kids, come here, we have visitors today! Say hello to Minghao!"  
  
Finally arrived with no hassle, thanks to Junhui's sense of direction and mind for remembering, of course Minghao didn't say anything close to a 'thank you', they finally saw the kids and Mrs. Yin.  
  
"Hello, Minghao!" The little ones greeted enthusiastically, happy to see a new face. Minghao reflected the action, the gentle smile reached his eyes, bowing for a little. "Hello, nice to meet you." Smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Xu. We really need a photographer, and we couldn't ask for more." Mrs. Yin said after approaching the younger, smiling genuinely, the wrinkles on her face adding to her features. Minghao felt his heart swell at the sight.  
  
"No need to thank me, Ma'am. But, you can just call me Minghao, I'll really appreciate it."  
  
Saying that, Mrs. Yin laughed softly, the sound sending warmth towards Minghao's chest. Bidding the younger goodbye for a second, the older then walked away and towards one of the classrooms, leaving him outside with the kids, now giggling and playing with others after greeting their visitor.  
  
Watching the younger ones happily jumping around and screaming little words, Minghao chuckled, lifting his camera up the same level as his eyes, aiming for the three little girls playing dolls to take a photo.  
  
Without him knowing, Junhui's watching from not-so-far, staring and smiling, the scenario before him unusual at a broad daylight. Thinking that the children have a great effect on the human that made the latter show his true side even if the sun's still shining like the smile plastered on Minghao, the ghost decided to just sit down, watch, listen and remember.  
  
With a 'chal-kak' sound, Minghao checked the output, zooming-in at the faces of his muses, the tiny smiles unconsciously made him sigh contently, a smile after. 'Let me be, just for today.'  
  
He thought, checking other photos, before he remembered his company's existence, lifting his head up to search for Junhui with a knitted brow, sighing silently after successfully finding the other sitting at the bench outside the classroom Mrs. Yin went to, staring at him with a smile. Minghao walked closer.  
  
But stopped, when someone pulled the end of his shirt, him turning around after.  
  
"Hello~ What is it, hmm?" Minghao kneeled down, seeing a little boy just approached him with a small smile on his face, saying the words softly with a hum.  
  
The boy's eyes lightened up, glad to talk to someone older than him, thinking that the other can be his brother. "Hello! What is that?" He asked, pointing to the camera hanging around Minghao's neck.  
  
Looking at the boy's interest, "This one? It's called a camera. It can save pictures of people and other things to be a memory they can keep." The older answered, now turning the camera on his hands while staring at the kid, smile not fading.  
  
Hearing that, "Ooh! Can I have a memory too? Can I?! Can I?!" enthusiastically saying the suggestion, his tiny fingers intertwined with each other in a 'Pretty please' action, cheeks bunching up due to a small pout. The appearance made Minghao's heart swell in adore, couldn't disagree.  
  
"Oh, okay okay! I'll take yours in the bench over there."  
  
And so, the two walked towards Junhui's area, still sitting comfortably and probably watching the two interacting, while holding each other's hands, the small one fitted to Minghao's. While the latter's cooing at the kid beside him, he almost forgot something important to ask, making him hit his head mentally.  
  
"What's your name, though? Mine's Minghao, but you can call me Hao-hyung!" "My name's Minjae, Hao-hyung!"  
  
Before muttering a 'Cute', ruffling Minjae's hair after. The boy giggled at the touch. Just 3 steps away from the ghost, "Looks like someone's happy today." Junhui said, all smiles and teasing. Minghao can only glare at the other, afraid that Junhui's going to scare the life out of Minjae. Better be more cautious right now.  
  
Letting go of the kid's hand, "Okay, Minjae. Go sit here and pose for me, hm?" Minghao turned towards the younger, his hand resting on Minjae's shoulder, tapping his cheeks lightly, couldn't stop himself. Kids are so cute.  
  
Minjae didn't follow though, not because the bench is too high for a 6-year-old's height, but because, "Are you going to make a memory with him?" the kiddo asked whilst staring and pointing at Junhui, still sitting just like earlier but with eyes wide after hearing the question. Minghao did the same, feeling his heart raced nervously.  
  
Racking his brain in an attempt to lie, "Minjae? After this, let's go eat something, okay? I think you're hungry now." with an awkward laugh, patting Minjae's head. The latter didn't even blink and just walked closer to Junhui, now deciding to sit down beside him.  
  
"Hello!" with a tiny wave, the kid smiled, Minghao stared at the ghost, and Junhui looked at the kid with confused expression.  
  
Not receiving any response, Minjae's eyes started to water, making Junhui panic before moving closer, trying to calm the other by hugging. Didn't work, of course. "Minjae~ I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, baby." Cooing the other using words instead.  
  
Minghao sat down beside Minjae after, rubbing the kid's back. "Minjae~ Do you want to eat icecream later? Hao-hyung's treat!" that made the child nod quickly, rubbing his eyes with a pout.  
  
'Cute. My wallet's not, though.'  
  
Thankful that Minjae's happy again, "Minjae, can you really.. see someone over there?" Minghao asked carefully, pointing on Minjae's right side. The kid nod, "Mm-mm! But why isn't he talking though? Is he shy?" the question made Minghao chuckle, and Junhui cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm not shy, Minjae. It's just that, I thought others can't see me." Finally answering, Junhui said and the other two looked at him.  
  
"Why are we different?" "Because.." Before looking at Minghao for help, which the other obeyed.  
  
"Do you believe in ghost, Minjae?" "Ghost? Aren't they scary? Why isn't he?" The answer made the other two look at each other, probably thinking the same thing. Somewhat relieved, "You.. aren't scared at me?" Junhui found the courage to ask before smiling genuinely after Minjae shook his head. 'Kids can really see ghosts, huh.'  
  
The three of them now comfortable, the conversation continues with Junhui and Minghao still alerted in case people are watching, until Mrs. Yin called everyone, and they stopped talking to walk towards her place. Before walking away, "Minjae-ah, don't tell anyone about me, okay?" Junhui requested.  
  
"Okay, Jun-hyung!"  
  
Junhui's not sure if being called as a 'hyung' is justifiable at his case since he's a ghost already, but one thing's for sure.  
  
He's going to miss Minjae, soon.  
  
  
  
"Look, it's starting already! So fancy."  
  
The cold breeze the early morning's giving won't stop Minghao in dragging Junhui to one of his favorite places every Wednesday, the ballroom, where couples of people are dancing together in sometimes upbeat, sometimes slow rhythm, while learning the steps. Dancing every Wednesday day-break is a part of their routine, probably due to etiquettes and traditions of royalties.  
  
Hearing the serene melody the moment they entered, "What are they doing so early?" Junhui asked with an eyebrow raised, turning his head beside him.  
  
"At 1:30 am? Yeah, it's normal for them now, and for me too." Minghao, before walking closer to one of the Chiavari chairs beside the mirror wall, the ghost following suit. "Aren't the gowns too heavy though?" "How should I know that?" Answering with a giggle.  
  
With the calming music playing in the background plus the quiet click-clacking of boots of women slow dancing, Minghao closed his eyes and sighed slowly, the soothing sensation hitting him, making him smile in satisfaction. Imagining himself in some sort of garden dancing to the music with someone as well, his heart for dancing agreed at the thought.  
  
Another moment of him oblivious to Junhui's stare, the latter quietly sighed while his head's tilted, the eyes of the ghost have a tinge of sadness in it. Ever since the beginning uptil now, Junhui's interest for Minghao just grew bigger each day, making it harder for him to finish his mission. 'How can someone.. be like you?'  
  
Currently on his daydream of watching the sun hide behind the mountains while holding someone, Minghao opened his eyes when he felt the other stood up, moving after. His light annoyance towards the ghost for disturbing his fantasy world slowly got replaced by amusement, when Junhui lend his right hand infront of the soul, his left behind him.  
  
"Can we? I mean, I'm not a good dancer but I can move you around." Junhui, with a smile that reached his eyes.  
  
Somehow flustered but still appreciate it, "Is that how you ask, Mr.?" Minghao crossed his arms, his left brow raised with a teasing smile, playing hard-to-get. Junhui loves challenges, anyways.  
  
"Can I have this dance, for this moment?"  
  
And so, Minghao took his hand and stood up, the two moving towards the center empty spot with the soul feeling the embarrassment, backing out before Junhui stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how." "Didn't you just say that you're not good? And you know well that that's not my reason." with an eye roll, Minghao retorted and Junhui laughed.  
  
With small bickering, they settled on the right side of the room since Minghao won with a casual shrug. Starting, or not, they stopped for a second to decide who's going to lead. "I can move the two of us, Junhui. Just follow me." "Hm? No, I'll show you."  
  
Sighing, Minghao put his hands on top of Junhui's shoulders rather awkwardly, so careful it made the other chuckle in adore. "Just go with it and be comfortable." The ghost said, lacing his fingers around Minghao's wrist to position it the right way, but instead of placing it on his shoulders, Junhui pulled the other closer, snaking Minghao's arms around his neck. The soul can only widen his eyes, not prepared. The sight made Junhui smile.  
  
Feeling the gaze, "How could someone be this confident? Show me what you got first." Minghao challenged after clearing his throat.  
  
Challenge accepted, Junhui then placed his hands on the other's waist that made Minghao's breath hitched for a second, starting to dance using his left foot.  
  
Not when the music stopped already though, since the people started dancing even before they arrived. Minghao guessed that the 10-minute practice ended now with a muffled laugh, not wanting to make his partner feel embarrassment more than he already is, obvious with Junhui's flustered and annoyed face, staring at the ceiling to avoid Minghao's stare.  
  
"Hey, Junhui." Minghao shook him lightly on the shoulders. "No, don't reject me please." Junhui mumbled somewhat exaggerated, acting with 'tears' on his eyes. The other couldn't hold the laughter any longer, bursting out.  
  
The sound made Junhui look with a smile, but a pout present on his voice. "I'm sorry, they took my chance on proving how talented I am to you." He added. Calming down, "They're starting soon so don't lose hope!" Minghao cheered, positioning himself once again after hearing the entrance of the melody, more comfortable now. Junhui's glad at that.  
  
With people gathering, another round begins. Placing his hands on Minghao's waist again, the soul thought that Junhui's going to step forward but thought wrong, when the ghost pulled him closer, again with no warning, before snaking his arms around the other, in a hugging position now. With Minghao's shocked face above Junhui's right shoulder, his chin resting there while his arms just awkwardly hanging beside him, he then wrapped it the same time with the rhythm, all slow. Junhui closed his eyes at the touch, hiding his face at the crook of Minghao's neck, moving the both of them sideways slowly. The ghost's eyelashes, nose and lips touched him and sent electricity down Minghao's spine, shivering slightly that Junhui still felt due to the space. Where's the space?  
  
Inhaling rather tightly, "What.. are you doing?" Minghao asked first, taking a short glance at his partner. "This way is easier." Junhui answered, still swaying the both of them because that's the point why they're in that position anyways.  
  
With a snort, "Just say you're embarrassed." the soul, not believing what Junhui said. How is the position easier when you can't even breathe properly? A silent thought went pass Minghao's mind, shh-ing himself to not spill anything that might ruin something. Hearing his partner's answer to his lie, Junhui can only chuckle and lean his head closer, closing his eyes, now in a comfortable place. The safest one, if he's honest.  
  
The first time he heard about him having a mission gave a bad impression on him, thinking that the moment he came back on land, it will be tougher than he expected it to be, and finding out about it will just make him give up entering L'Carat. But, Minghao's a different case. And the human made him 'feel' different things as a ghost, which he wasn't sure at first, but seeing Minghao smiling gently with the kids, is the last stroke.  
  
Junhui smiled with a touch of sadness, 'I shouldn't.'  
  
For the rest of the melody, they danced along the rhythm with happiness, sadness and comfort in mind, the ghost shutting himself out from the real world even just for today.  
  
After hearing the last beat, he heard Minghao mumbled words he never thought the other would say. "Thank you for being here with me."  
  
  
  
The sun rises, Minghao's working on his new proposal design which Mr. Kang assigned to him, double-checking it before passing the output. While adding his name at the bottom right corner, his eyes caught Junhui at the side wandering near the kitchen, probably bored.  
  
Clicking save, the human then opened browser and typed the website, saying, "Hey, what are you doing there?" throwing a glance at Junhui. The latter lifted up his sight from the fork he saw on top of the table napkin, which Minghao used earlier and still drying its water, "Nothing deadly." A joke came out from his mouth, focusing on the utensil again and tried moving it just like how the other did it before. No sparkles, no success.  
  
With a groan, "How come you never called me by my name?" he asked, giving up on the ability he never had. Remembering Minghao not remembering the things that happened when he's a soul, Junhui asked the reasonable one. Unless..  
  
No way.  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Minghao to answer, looking at Junhui, whose eyes are anticipating, nervous. Gulping his own saliva, "I.. don't remember your name, sorry." satisfying Junhui's curiosity and intuition, not satisfied in a positive way. The ghost then exhaled heavily, the tension bubbling up inside him, radiating around the house as well.  
  
Needing answers, "I'll visit the higher lands today, is that okay?" "Why are you asking?"  
  
"In case you miss me?" "In your dreams." Junhui just chuckled in amusement.  
  
Some heavy air gone, "I don't sleep though."  
  
  
  
Back in his world now, kind-of missed it, Junhui smiled at Hyunjin after the latter looked up from his scroll.  
  
"You again?" "Didn't you miss me?" The guard just pretended he didn't hear anything and read the names on the scroll, the ghost laughed at the silly action. "Just joking. Where's the highest?"  
  
"Welcome home, Junhui." Hearing his name, Joshua showed himself after snapping his fingers and is beside the ghost ever since he came, since he knows everything and just waiting for the other to visit. Junhui jumped in surprise after. "Stop pranking me, SHUA." emphasizing the name to annoy the highest, successful tactic, when Joshua glared at him with his right hand raised, planning something.  
  
Raising his hands, surrendering, "We need to talk." Junhui seriously said, making the other sighed, lowering his hand. "I know, close your eyes and just do it." He added the last three words when Junhui showed confusion through his eyes, closing it after. Opening when Joshua commanded, he saw the place where they are, so new to him. Wandering his sight around, he saw the word 'Mid-Temple' beside the chandelier, floating in a smoke form.  
  
"This is the meeting place found at the middle of L'Carat. Only my allowed visitors can enter here." The ghost just nod. Following Joshua, who's walking towards the center table with chairs surrounding it, just like those long dining tables, the highest sit down at the main one, Junhui beside.  
  
"I assume that you have an idea what your mission is?" As expected, he knew already.  
  
"Do you know how it happened? Isn't it dangerous for him?" Junhui threw the questions while leaning forward, obviously serious about this, Joshua raised his eyebrows at the sight, amused both at the ghost's will to finish it successfully and the last question.  
  
"I've been discussing about this with my team since I, myself, don't know either. But!" He rushed a 'but' after seeing Junhui's defeated expression. "We found three explanations about him."  
  
Sitting straight, "Tell me, please." With Junhui's words, Joshua inhaled then exhaled first, starting. "First of all, Minghao's a rare case. The first time it happened." The confession just scared the ghost, doesn't know if being rare's a good thing right now, embracing himself for the next one.  
  
"The reason why is because of his urge to leave Earth along with all the.. pain and longingness he's feeling. Did he tell you anything about himself yet?" The highest needs to repeat the question for Junhui, since the latter's mind's thinking about the first one and the people that might be behind it. But, he doesn't know anyone at all.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"His loved ones are all dead. He doesn't have anyone anymore, so he wanted to follow them immediately. Thinking that having no one means having no responsibility and life anymore." Sighs.  
  
Hearing that, Junhui remembered their conversation earlier. "What does he meant by 'I can be myself when I'm a ghost'?" The other sigh from Joshua's a sign that he won't like it. "His parents are actually dead since he was 9 years old. Bullies targetted him, uptil now."  
  
'That's the 'them' in his story..' The thought made Junhui clenched his fist unconsciously, gulping loudly, the liquid leaving a bitter taste inside his throat like a poison of dangerous truth. "What about the last?"  
  
"Calm down, Wen. I won't continue until you obey me." Sensing the tension rising uncontrollably, Joshua stated firmly with voice far from soft, worried the other might do something reckless. The ghost took a minute to do so. "Okay, stay that way or I'll send you back." Junhui then exhaled slowly.  
  
When the latter nodded his head as a signal, "The last one is that, everytime he gets out of his body, he forgets everything that happened before he woke up, and some of his memories as a human.."  
  
"..are slowly losing, too." Joshua continued, staring right into Junhui's eyes, communicating with him through it as well.  
  
With wrinkled forehead while chewing his lips subconsciously, nervous, "Is that why he..?" "His interaction with Mingyu, and the incident about the sweater? Yes."  
  
"What about him not remembering my name at all?" the ghost added, a tinge of shaking present on his voice. With a meaningful sigh, "Humans have a heart with different kinds of personality and emotions. You'll find out soon what that means." Though confused, Junhui can only sit there and wait for the highest's next words after he removed his focus on the ghost to look around for a second, before coming back.  
  
"Do you know the consequences?" Joshua whispered the question, like it's a secret no one should know but them. Leaning forward after Junhui shook his head slowly, now breathing heavily due to the thick air surrounding them, the other stared at him for almost a minute, testing Junhui whether he really wanted to know and is willing to take an action.  
  
In a low voice, "The moment he forget it all, even his name, the easier it is for him to enter L'Carat."  
  
"Death will welcome him, Junhui."  
  
  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Minghao asked, after being turned down from his request of going to the amusement park by Junhui, confused as to why now, when they're obviously comfortable with each other's presence. Or, is it only on Minghao's POV?  
  
"You have to stop this, Minghao." Junhui answered in a serious tone, face neutral, an arm's length away from the other, whose brows rose up. "Stop what?" "This. Leaving your body and pretending to be me." The ghost continued, eyes not leaving Minghao.  
  
Not believing his ears, "Aren't you the one who told me to be myself? Why are you taking it back now, when I'm starting to feel emotions again?" Minghao snorted first before throwing questions, crossing his arms. With no plan of backing out and pushing himself to save the other, "Do you think this is right for you?"  
  
"What is it to you anyway?" "I'm doing this for you, Minghao."  
  
"Really? Or for the mission?" The sass came out of Minghao's mouth, surprising himself but due to his pride, he won't lose. Even after seeing the hurt flashed in Junhui's eyes. "The reason must be either for that mission of yours, or you being jealous because you're dead already."  
  
Not wanting to believe the words he just heard that slapped him across the face, annoying him, "What's with your attitude today? I'm literally saving you from dying, Minghao! I want you to live!" Junhui shouted his main intention, voice rising. An irritated smirk is what he got from the other.  
  
"YOU are asking about MY attitude?" Minghao started adding with emphasize, proving his side. "Have you tried looking back on yours? Didn't I say that I don't need anyone's help?"  
  
Groaning out of frustration, "WILL YOU STOP BEING STUBBORN AND LET ME BE? After all of this, I'm leaving immediately anyway, so let's finish quickly." The ghost threw his hands in the air with an eyeroll while rambling, adding to Minghao's distressed state.  
  
"And now you're pushing me? Just go awaㅡ" "I just need your cooperation! So that I can leaㅡ"  
  
"I won't help you and my decision's final!" "WELL ATLEAST TELL ME THE REASON WHY!"  
  
"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO BE THAT COLD-HEARTED PERSON THAT DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING TO ANYONE BUT EVER SINCE YOU CAMEㅡYOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"  
  
Minghao, now breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down in rapid speed, catching his breath after shouting continuously. After that pause, "If you only live your life at L'Carat without pestering my world, life would be easier without you."  
  
Junhui pushed aside the pain he felt, which is quite impossible since he's dead already and is supposed to be living his new life as that but the stupid mission of his attracted the both of them to meet and be in this mess, "I know, right. If Joshua only let things less complicated for the both of us and not cross paths at all, I would have been leaving my life at L'Carat happily." He said, walking slowly closer to Minghao, whose feet were planted on the ground, couldn't move due to the invisible energy stopping him.  
  
Now closer, breaths touching, "But how is it possible to feel things, and vibrations, and shivers as a ghost? Even if I'm dead already, why am I feeling emotions towards you?" The ghost added, lifting his right hand to touch Minghao's left elbow, massaging the bone with his thumb, the movement so smooth like it's natural.  
  
Closing his eyes for a millisecond, Junhui still saw since his eyes' focus is Minghao, the latter backed away, making Junhui's hand fell on the side. "No, we can't. We can't, Junhui. Please, don't say those things." Now looking on his feet, not wanting eye contact, afraid his emotions would spill out.  
  
Understanding, "I know everything now. How you felt shivers everytime we're close together.." 'Stop, please.'  
  
"How you acted mad and annoyed to mask your feelings.." 'Junhui, stop this.'  
  
"How you lied to me about you not remembering my name.." "Junhui, I said stop!" Minghao raised his head, doesn't care if he risk showing the vulnerable him to someone that made him like that.  
  
"And you, pushing me away to leave you immediately, before I leave for real after I finish my purpose, everything." Junhui continued even after seeing the tears forming on the other's eyes, with a little push it might fall any second. "So stop lying to me and let yourself be honest for once, Minghao."  
  
Staring for a little before looking away again, "Aren't you leaving soon?" Minghao asked in a small voice.  
  
"I know, too. I wish I didn't, and that I can still wipe those tears after I leave." Junhui mumbled the words above a whisper, too hurtful to say it loudly, irritated at himself after hearing the waver in his voice and for being weak while approaching Minghao, now purposefully looking away.  
  
"The tears should be not coming out since I'm a soul, but why are you standing there with a smile on your face, stop looking at me, Junhui!" The shameless tears that he held back hardly just keeps falling down continuously, just like his feelings wanting to come out. Minghao wanted to shout words that might stop Junhui and make happiness stay with him, but can't. Because your heart is a traitor, and staying quiet even if it's painful, might be your savior from hurting more.  
  
Now holding the soul's shoulders, making him look at him directly, "Why are you crying right away? How can I leave if you'll be torturing yourself with tears?"  
  
Junhui whispered, cupping Minghao's face, his thumbs brushing the bullets of tears flowing down the same time the smile on his face dims.  
  
With no care if he's weeping like a baby right now, "Then don't leave. Stay with me until I have the energy to love you." Minghao held Junhui's hands and intertwined their fingers together, leaning closer afterwards, afraid of closing his eyes in fear of the possibility that Junhui might disappear the time he blinks.  
  
'Then don't leave.' Hearing the sentence he fears the most to come out of the other's lips, Junhui made a 'shh' sound, "Don't be like this, Minghao. You're making it harder for me." he whispered audibly, not wanting to add more volume due to the present shaking in his voice. He's a coward, he thought, but can't blame himself because it's Minghao he is coward for to lose.  
  
Inhaling quite hardly due to his clogged nose, "If you stay with me until I die, we can enter L'Carat together, you know? It's not like I'm going to kill myself right now." Minghao offered, trying to convince the other that staying is worth it, but Junhui shook his head gently for refusal, pushing himself to not give in, knowing that everything has its limitations.  
  
"Believe me, I really want to be with you until the stars fall from the sky, but the reality won't stop giving us nightmares and is making us want to stay in our own world of fantasies." Junhui started, his hands from Minghao's face slowly falling down to touch the soul's hands, holding tightly but still gentle.  
  
"But, always remember that whatever all of theseㅡthe moments, closures, memories, shouted words, and laughtersㅡthat happened between us, I don't regret any of it. You are the greatest gift that I received, and I want to take you out of your box, Minghao. Be yourself, as the Minghao that I cherish and love the most."  
  
The ghost added, slowly leaning his forehead on top of Minghao's, the two closing their eyes at the sensation the touch delivered, another wave of tears falling down from the soul's eyes with a hiccup. Junhui then slowly lean forward to kiss the tears away, mumbling a 'Go away, don't hurt him' while doing so, making Minghao slap his arm lightly, his energy running out.  
  
With the ghost successfully finished his silly action, "Is there no other way?" Minghao tried but Junhui just walked beside him to drag the both of them on the edge of the bed to sit, the ghost pulling him closer for a side-hug, Minghao leaning his head automatically just like how natural for them to intertwine their fingers.  
  
"I want you to find someone else and be genuinely happy with that person, not in a way that I'm pushing you to find one, hm?" Junhui lowered his head to look at the other first before leaning his head on top of Minghao's, "As long as you find your own kind of happiness, everything would be fine. I'll be watching you still though, so I might see your annoyed face once you really find someone and they're pissing you off."  
  
The ghost tried to lighten the mood after feeling a drop of water just fell down on his arm, his left hand patting Minghao's hips, and is successful when he heard the other's strained chuckle.  
  
Silence after, they stayed like that with closed eyes, just remembering the moment.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Minghao broke the silence and asked with crack in his voice, somewhat calm but still with a heavy heart. Maybe asking that question was a wrong choice for his heart, now heavier after hearing the answer.  
  
"I need you to promise me something first before I go." Junhui answered, "Promise me you'll stay inside your body starting tomorrow night." before continuing when he saw Minghao nod. Understanding the meaning, hoping he didn't, "So you're leaving today?" A silent nod is what the other gave, along with the painful sigh Junhui released, the latter kept it as quiet as possible, shaking more.  
  
"The sooner, the better.. right?" 'The sooner, the better huh..'  
  
With a 'Mm', Minghao lifted his head and stared eye-to-eye with Junhui, lifting his pinky finger for a promise, the other doing the same. The moment Minghao said a "I promise" in a hushed tone, the two intertwined their fingers and are still staring at each other, the reason why Minghao saw the pain that flashed on the ghost's eyes, but managed to masked it with a smile.  
  
Few seconds had passed with them just staring at each other with eyes slowly turning into something different, they slowly move closer to each other like magnets being attracted, closing their eyes whilst connecting their lips together for a slow, gentle kiss.  
  
The intimate action continued, the two of them being absorbed at the moment that the tension started rising. Feeling that something might happen soon, Junhui snaked his right arm behind Minghao's knees while his left ones at the back, carrying the soul in bridal style without breaking the kiss. Walking beside the bed, he then placed Minghao there, where the latter's body's still sleeping like a normal person, aligning the two Minghao. When he heard the creaking of the mattress when the other sit down, Junhui slowly broke the kiss with a loving smile, his eyes reflecting the same.  
  
"I will miss you. Take care of yourself, okay?" The ghost said, still leaning forward with their faces still close, making it harder for Minghao to turn away now that his tears betrayed him once again, which Junhui wiped using his thumb with a kiss on the forehead after.  
  
Taking the chance, Minghao pulled the other for a hug, tightening his hold while putting his face on the crook of Junhui's neck, before mumbling, "I will miss everything, and by everything, I mean you." which the ghost responded with an embarrassed chuckle, now sitting on the edge.  
  
"I never saw flirty Minghao until now. How unfair!" Acting sulky, Junhui laughed after hearing Minghao's and feeling the vibration from it. After a couple of seconds hugging each other, they broke it and are staring, again.  
  
"You're so beautiful." "All of a sudden?" Minghao asked with a flustered chuckle.  
  
Gentle smile, "Thank you for making me experience everything, Minghao. I owe you my happiness." Junhui added.  
  
Giving the same gentle smile, "I have to thank you for everything too. Thank you for bringing me back to life, and showing me what it feels like to love." Minghao mumbled loud enough for the other to hear, the soul reaching his hands out to touch Junhui's, "I love you."  
  
The ghost's smile widened in return, gripping Minghao's hands tightly for a second, "I love you as much."  
  
Their exchange was Minghao's signal to lay down, releasing his hold on Junhui's hand, feeling satisfied and grateful after seeing Junhui's genuine smile before he finally decided to close his eyes.  
  
  
  
Groaning when he heard his alarm goes off, Minghao grabbed his phone to turn it off, sitting straight after. Feeling something's unusual, the quiet humming of tunes he normally heard every morning, he was about to stand up when he remembered the occurence earlier morning, making him blink slowly, his right hand rising closer to his lips, touching there.  
  
"I.. remembered eveything. Junhui.."  
  
He mumbled in daze, his heart beating loudly it reached his ears, standing up to wear his slippers and run outside his room. Searching around the house, "Junhui?" Minghao asked loudly, trying to reach out the ghost.  
  
"Junhui?" Attempting again. "Junhui!"  
  
But even for the third try, no peek-a-boos from Junhui was heard and his energy's running out early in the morning, making him sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, exhaling in pain. "Reality's starting to kick in.." He defeatedly muttered, tapping his cheeks lightly to stop himself from crying, again.  
  
Deciding to gargle some mouthwash to shake himself from sleepiness and loneliness, he then remembered something earlier, that he never thought weirdly since he was sleepy. "Since when did I use alarms?" Asking himself was the only option, walking back to his room to grab his phone, which he forgot out of instincts to find someone dear.  
  
Now back and his phone on his hands, he then opened it and a smile formed on his lips, "What is this? Seriously." Giggling after, seeing that the lockscreen was changed to a sky blue background with the words 'I miss Junhui is the password'. "He even inserted a password, huh. Effort appreciated." Minghao added, typing the password with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Success. He then saw the new homescreen, this one made his brows knit together. "I'm reminding you to read the reminders..?" Though confused, he clicked the app's icon before tapping the first memo, revealing an address 10 km away from his home.  
  
'Seriously, Junhui. What is this?'  
  
No matter what that is, Minghao would accept anyway. 'It's Friday so no photoshoot, that's why.' Sighs, he's lying again. Deciding to eat breakfast first before going, he then did his routine of taking a bath, dressing up, and pocketing his keys and phone before locking the door. Looking at his watch and saw 8:30 am, Minghao walked away from the house, and towards his destination.  
  
  
Arriving, he then went out the bus, checking the time when he reached the flower shop, seeing 11:00 am the same time his stomach growled at him. With a 'tch' and headshake, Minghao mumbled a 'I didn't eat, did I?' remembering that he really didn't take anything at all, even a simple biscuit.  
  
"I'm blaming Junhui for this." with a smile anyways.  
  
Turning around when he heard someone opened the door of the shop, "Um, excuse me." Minghao started, walking towards the young lady, probably one of the florists. Hearing a voice, the lady looked up from her focus on the clipboard before smiling. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know exactly where this address is? I'm not familiar with this place so.." Showing his phone after, Minghao asked in a timid voice, it's been a long time since he last talked to someone, a person specifically.  
  
The other gladly took a look at the screen and made an 'Ah!' sound after recognizing, pointing somewhere afterwards. "That place is right there! Just infront of the mini-store, you'll find the cemetery." While her index finger's showing the location, Minghao's mind's on the word 'cemetery', and everything clicked right there that made him smile sadly.  
  
Facing the lady, "Thank you for helping. Um, do you sell flowers right now? Since it's almost lunchtime."  
  
The lady then showed him inside, to buy something first before visiting for the first time.  
  
  
Now with the white roses and carnations he bought, Minghao went to the cemetery, where Junhui wanted him to go. Entering the place, he saw just a handful of people visiting their loved ones, dried flowers on tombs, and small used candles with no flame. With no clue where Junhui's grave is, he tightened his hold on the stems, where no thorns were present, and decided to ask the man inside the small guard house found inside the area, probably the one guarding.  
  
With his little courage and pushing himself, Minghao peeked in and saw the old man sitting with his eyes focus reading the newspaper. "Excuse me, sir?" The younger started to get the other's attention, which is successful when the man looked up. "I'm sorry to disturb you but.. do you know where Junhui's grave is?" Minghao flinching for a little after, the word 'grave' too painful for him to think, what more to say out loud.  
  
The name 'Junhui' sounds like he read it somewhere earlier, before folding the newspaper he was reading, "Is your name Xu Minghao?" asking whilst opening the top drawer, finding something. Confused as to how and why is the man asking, "Yes. Yes, that's me. How'd you know that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The old man just stood up from his seat, now holding a paper on his left hand. "I found this on my table when I arrived here, looks like that person wants to tell you something." Giving the folded paper afterwards to a slightly surprised Minghao.  
  
Continuing, "Come with me, I'll show you where he is." the old man said while stepping outside his house, walking somewhere after, oblivious to the younger's frozen state, couldn't move his feet. Hearing no footsteps following, the other turned around with brows knitted, before sighing.  
  
"I'll show you where his grave is." He then smiled softly that made Minghao's heart calmed down a little from doing backflips but longing still present, returning the action. Approaching, "Thank you, uncle." The younger felt grateful while saying so, and they walked towards Junhui's.  
  
"I was confused why a paper magically appeared on my table when I don't write myself." The sentence made Minghao chuckle. "He must have really loved you if dropping something before he finally go is his first instinct." The old man commented, making the younger smile when Junhui's face flashed on his mind.  
  
"Stop making me cry, uncle." He said in a joking way, making the two of them chuckle. Minghao's confidence must have been inside him all this time. Comfortable silence afterwards, the two continued walking, stopping when they reached a row of graves at the left part of the cemetery.  
  
Taking a look of the name engraved on the gravestone, "Is his real name Junki?" Minghao turned his head towards the other, which he answered with a headshake.  
  
"His is that one." The old man started, pointing at the 5th grave from their position. "I want you to go towards him without me." Continuing with a gentle, kind smile. Minghao's heart swell at the other's kindness and helping hand towards him.  
  
Bowing a little, "Thank you for helping, uncle. You've done more than I asked." "No worries. You can always ask and find me whenever you visit him, I'll gladly help reuniting the both of you." which the younger exchanged with another smile, before remembering something he forgot.  
  
"I forgot to ask your name, uncle." Embarrassed, Minghao scratched the back of his neck. "I'm Sumin, you can call me Uncle Sumin if you prefer." "Okay, Uncle Sumin. Thank you once again, have a great and delicious lunch!" Minghao smiled before waving his hand when Sumin left, walking away.  
  
Now that he's alone, Minghao felt the tiredness and the memories of their past flashed back to him, making him breathe in then out, before walking towards Junhui's, the paper on his fist crumpling due to him tightening his hold.  
  
Finally reaching it, Minghao sit down on the grass in an indian seat position, pushing the dried flowers aside to reveal the name engraved.  
  
"Wen Junhui.. Such a nice name, huh." He read loudly, the name rolling on his tongue naturally and so comfortable it felt good, feeling the letters on the stone after placing the flowers he bought beside it, with his heart beating loudly and ringing on his ears. Moving down, "6 months ago, I guess. What could have been the reason..?" he asked himself after seeing the date of death. With no answers heard, he sighed, before deciding to open the paper to read whatever Junhui wrote there.  
  
_If a second life that’s different from now is to come to me_  
_Will I be by your side?_  
_Will you be by my side?_  
_I imagine things like this_  
_Even if they’re words I mentioned as a joke_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Even if it’s a funny imagination_  
_On a sudden day when I’m left alone_  
_I’ll take my steps towards you again_  
_When I see my face in your two eyes_  
_As if the world has stopped, I will hug you_  
  
"The audacity to write a poem, Wen Junhui." Minghao mumbled the same time the cold breeze hits his face, the tears forming in his eyes being blown by the wind as well, adding to the soreness. With his sight being blurd by the salty water, he blinked rapidly, letting the tears fall rather than letting it block Junhui's messages, wiping it using his hands after.  
  
'Why am I crying again?' Chuckles.  
  
Moving on, his focus then went down to read the words, or sentences, there.  
  
  
_"Xu Minghao, as I was saying earlier before you decided to SLEEP ON MEㅡof course that part's a joke, hahaㅡI wasn't lying even to the tiniest bits. I know that I've said a lot of my thank you's, sorry's and I love you's but I feel like those words aren't enough so I'm adding more. Thank you, for loving me and letting me love you. I'm sorry, for me being unable to return your love for the rest of your life. And I love you, because it's you._  
  
_This is probably the first time you'll visit my grave, and I don't want my body to drown so stop crying! I know you're crying again, love. I can't wipe those tears anymore so I don't know how to stop them. This is probably getting longer than I intended to since I don't know if it will work, I'm practicing touching things since you taught me so, please work!! And, yeah. Always remember that no matter where I am right now or even at our second life, I will always love the same Minghao over and over again, whether it be us against each other, us meeting coincidentally after bumping, or us against the universe again. I'll still be watching over you, remember? So tears are a no no._  
  
_Please note that I must have been crying if I have tears again haha. Thank you for everything, I love you."_  
  
  
After reading continuously, just like how those tears that Junhui keep on telling him about kept on falling too, Minghao hugged the letter near his chest with a smile on his face, his heart feeling mixed emotions of gratitude, longing, and love.  
  
"Well if you want me to stop crying, stop being Wen Junhui then!" He shouted while wiping the tears in fear of getting the letter wet but isn't afraid of other hearing him shouting alone, his voice hoarse. Looking at the grave, "You want me to find someone else aside from you but you're a traitor and so is my heart. Does it look like my feelings would disappear immediately? Hmp." Sulky mode activated.  
  
Somewhat calm now, he touched the stone again, muttering, "I hope you're happy there as well, Junhui. Just like how you gave me mine." with a soft smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, I love you. I'll visit again next time, I promise."  
  
Saying his last words for now, he was about to stand up when the cold wind blew again, making him shiver. When the swaying of trees stopped as an indication that the wind stopped blowing too, the coldness he felt is still there, lingering and is like touching his skin. Remembering the time when he taught Junhui how to touch people by their cold temperatures, everything makes sense, making Minghao gently smile at the thought.  
  
"You've learned well, Junhui."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yay? HAHAHA thank you so much for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot that I thought randomly, I just wanted to make it into an AU and I miss Junhao soo :(( 
> 
> what do you think? :P ahehehe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boochoiled) | [pls keep emailing pledis and xcss!](https://twitter.com/artistsmood/status/1344997763507896322)


End file.
